A Very Exasperating Sequel
by toavoidconversation
Summary: A year after "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" finished, Draco is working abroad, and the long-distance relationship thing isn't working out too well for the pair. Will it become too much for them, or will there be too many crossed owls to untangle? Rated T for mild innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Draco,

It's only been twenty –four hours and I miss you already. The flat feels so strange without you in it. It's weird because I've been in the flat without you before…but now I know you're in France. And you aren't coming home for months.

Hurry back.

-Hermione.

* * *

Gosh, Granger, I've been dating you for a year because I was under the impression that you were a strong, independent woman. And a _Gryffindor_, for Merlin's sake. Stop being so sappy. The months will fly by, and my research will be finished in no time. And there are plenty of beautiful French women to help me pass the time quite nicely, methinks.

- D.

* * *

Draco.

* * *

Hermione.

Did you just send my owl all the way to France with a one-word note? Even if the one word was my name, which is my favourite thing for you to say…surely that was unnecessary.

* * *

…Maybe.

* * *

Stop it! Prince may never recover from this exertion. He's already looking peaky. Have some respect for the poor animal, love.

* * *

Sorry. Prince is probably looking peaky because he is coming to terms with the terrible pretentious name he is stuck with for the rest of his life. A name which you bestowed upon him, as you very well know.

* * *

Prince is not a pretentious name, Granger. If it worked for that famous Muggle singer you like so much, it is good enough for my favourite owl.

Anyway, I'm sending this reply with a hire owl because I'm not sure Prince can take another overseas journey.

* * *

Look, Hermione, I miss you too. I'll miss you a lot. And I'm not going to cheat on you with my work collegues, no matter how sexy they are.

I am of course joking; I'm working with a bunch of stuffy middle-aged men. And a few grumpy old women with facial hair. I think you're a little more attractive than them.

-Draco

* * *

Oh, and they say romance is dead.

* * *

Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?

* * *

Do I detect a hint of unoriginality?

* * *

Ah, touché.

* * *

You should put that talented brain of yours to better use and start thinking of your own original lines.

* * *

My brain isn't the only thing that's talented, or so I hear…

* * *

I'm ending the conversation now. I'll speak to you later, Draco. Love you.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo…I'm doing the one thing I said I'd never do, and that was start a sequel for this. I'm scared, if I'm honest…this could be a huge failure and I could become the laughing stock of the Dramione fandom. It's been a long time, maybe I'm not even funny anymore. I guess we'll find out. Drop me a review if you're interested in seeing this continued, my lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry –

Since you went off for Auror training with Ron we've barely spoken. I know you're busy, but the odd owl here and there wouldn't hurt, would it? Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this wedding you've decided to have this summer. As happy as I was with you and Ginny getting engaged last year, I thought it was going to be a LONG engagement, not an engagement with you getting married the minute Ginny graduates Hogwarts. And the fact that I've had to hear this from not Ginny and now you, when you've apparently been discussing this for MONTHS is not on, Harry Potter. Not in the slightest. Explain yourself.

- Hermione

P.S Don't even get me STARTED on the fact that you always have time to owl your girlfriend and not me.

**.oOo.**

Okay, Hermione…

You can't just start RANTING at me, I need some warning and you didn't work up to that rant gradually at all. I don't spend every day with you anymore; I'm not as immune to your … forcefulness as I was before.

It's lovely to hear from you too.

As for the wedding, I don't know what you've been hearing from Ginny, but it was just an idea we had, nothing's set in stone. But we do want to get married soon; life's too short.

Please reply when you're less crazy – I'm under a lot of pressure as it is already what with Auror exams and keeping Ron from having a breakdown.

- Harry

**.oOo.**

Harry –

I'm not crazy; I'm completely calm. I think _you're _the crazy one, even _considering_ a wedding when you still have two years of Auror training to complete. You can't start a marriage on a long-distance basis when neither of you have a decent income or anything. Marriage is a HUGE commitment, Harry. I just think you're rushing into this. The war's over, we have our lives ahead of us; what's the rush?

- Hermione

**.oOo.**

Hermione, Ginny and I have been in love since I was 16. Maybe even longer. This feels right ofr both of us, there's no on else. We're _it_ for each other. I can't put it into words exactly, but… we're in love and that isn't going to change, so we might as well get married. It's the next natural step. Are you telling me you wouldn't get married if Draco proposed to you now?

- Harry

**.oOo.**

There is nothing _natural _ about getting married straight out of school, Harry. But fine. Go ahead with this bizarre plan. You're lucky I love you both very much.

**.oOo.**

I'm not too busy to notice that you ignored my question about Draco there, Mione.

**.oOo.**

What question?

**.oOo.**

Whatever, Hermione.

* * *

Draco –

Harry and Ginny are getting married in the summer.

- Hermione

**.oOo.**

Oh, hello Hermione, good to hear from you! I'm doing great, I'm well and work is going really well, thank you very much for asking. Why do I care what Potter and She-Weasel do? They've been making sickening goo-goo eyes at each other for my entire school career, so I'm hardly surprised they're getting married.

-Draco

**.oOo.**

You don't think it's crazy? Ginny's eighteen. People don't get married at _eighteen_. Surely you have to live a little before tying yourself down to marriage, regardless of how long you've been in love with a person? –H

**.oOo.**

My parents got married at eighteen.

**.oOo.**

And look how that turned out.

**.oOo.**

Contrary to popular belief, my parents did love each other once. It was always a source of comfort to me that I was born out of love, and not from obligation like many of my peers. But yes, once my father chose the Dark Mark over his family, the marriage became somewhat strained.

**.oOo.**

I didn't know, Draco. Sorry for assuming. But still, in this day and age… I just think Ginny's making a mistake, and Harry is a fool for agreeing with her. I know they're in love but… marriage is so huge.

**.oOo.**

You don't want to get married?

**.oOo.**

That isn't the point here at all. We're talking about _Ginny_. And Harry.

**.oOo.**

Granger, you realise the only reason I put up with any of your friends' nonsense is because I am really rather attracted to you, right? I actually don't give a rat's arse about any of their drama. If you're worried about Weasley, tell _her_, not me. Not that I don't like you talking to me, but I would rather we talked about _us _rather than about whatever banal difficulties Potter and his Weasel are having.

And don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question.

-Draco

**.oOo.**

What question? –H

**.oOo.**

Never mind. –D

* * *

_A/N: I think chapters will be quite short for now, until I have time to write longer ones… I hope you like it anyway! I have more of a plot planned for this one, but we'll see how it turns out! Review? *puppy dog eyes* _


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very Exasperating Sequel: Chapter 3**

Hermione –

I know you're still weird about this whole "getting married" thing, but… I need you on board, Mione. I'm completely lost, and Mum's trying to organise it but I can't deal with her _and_ focus on my NEWTs and she keeps trying to find out if I'm pregnant and that's why we're getting married and with Blaise here giving me his "disappointed" look there's just so much to deal with and…

…Sorry.

I'm getting carried away. But the main thing is I need you to help me keep my sanity through all this. And besides, it'll keep you distracted while everyone's in France, right? I know you love organising and planning, and Mum adores spending time with you… anyway. It'd be really great if you got involved.

Besides, it's only traditional for the Maid of Honour to help in the planning, isn't it...?

Ginny

**.oOo.**

Ginny –

I don't have a problem with you getting married. In fact, I _love _the fact that you intend on marrying Harry. I think you're perfect for each other. I just don't see why you have to do it so soon.

And if that was your less than subtle way of asking me to be your maid of honour…well, you know I'll do that.

If you're really, really sure that you want to go through with this, then I will help Molly with the planning. I _do _have a day job though, so she'll have to bear that in mind.

More importantly though, I have three questions:

1) ARE you pregnant, Miss Weasley?

2) Blaise? Blaise Zabini? What's Blaise doing at Hogwarts still? He left with the rest of us, I thought…

3) "Everyone's in France" Please explain this statement.

Hermione

**.oOo.**

We just want to make it all official, you know? It's just the final step in making it clear for us - and everyone who knows us - that we're in this for the long run. It feels natural to me. I'm not going to want to marry anyone else, so why not marry Harry, and why not marry him now?

And THANK YOU SO MUCH for being my maid of honour! I feel like I can relax a bit more, knowing you're on hand to stop Mum getting out of control.

As for your questions, NO I'm not pregnant! For starters how would that even be possible when I haven't seen Harry for over a month now because he's so busy with Auror training? And besides that, I'm not stupid. I might want to get married but I'm definitely not ready for a baby. Merlin, Hermione, what do you take me for?!

And yes… Blaise. He's back at Hogwarts. He got offered an apprenticeship with Slughorn, who knew he was that good at Potions? But he does demonstrations and bits of teaching and things like that in our lessons so I see him quite often. Which is obviously in NO WAY awkward (note the heavy sarcasm).

Judging by your third question, I'm assuming you didn't know about the Auror trainees and their secondment to France for a month of their program? They're going to be test subjects for some of the research that Draco's doing with his team, actually. So Harry'll be gone, and Ron too if he doesn't fail his next exam, oh and Pansy Parkinson's on their intake too, so I imagine she'll be going… you didn't know all this? Oh.

G

**.oOo.**

No Ginny, I didn't know. I don't seem to know a lot of things lately.

* * *

Have fun in France, Harry - H

.**oOo.**

Wait, how did you know we were going to France? It was supposed to be a surprise…

**.oOo.**

You forgot to tell Ginny about the 'surprise' part then.

**.oOo.**

That girl will never learn. Can't tell her anything! But yeah, I'll be in France for a month. Ron too, if I can get him through this exam. He knows the content but he still gets so stressed out, which lets him down. Throw him in a battle and he's fine, stick him in front of a Head Auror and he flips the panic switch. Mental.

**.oOo.**

So you'll be working quite closely with Draco's team?

**.oOo.**

Not really, Draco and co. are researching the use of Muggle technology in magical environments, and the French have already made quite significant progress on that front. We'll mostly be liasing with the French Auror trainees, combining duelling technique, working on strategies, pooling resources and so on. They'll be coming back to London with us the month after so they can get a feel of working here. It's a great little exchange scheme, and it's new so it's exciting for us. But I imagine we'll cross over with the research team every now and then, after all we're all based in the same headquarters at the French Ministry.

-Harry

**.oOo.**

So everyone will be in France except me, how lovely for you all.

.**oOo.**

Well, Ginny's still going to be in the UK… she's dying of jealousy about us going away.

**.oOo**.

Ginny's at school, this doesn't fill me with any form of comfort, Harry! I'll be all by myself in London for months.

**.oOo.**

You should take a holiday and come and visit us! - HP

**.oOo.**

I'm up to my eyeballs in work; I have six cases on the go right now. A holiday simply isn't an option, though Merlin knows I could use a break….

Oh well. You have fun! Take plenty of photos, and I swear to Merlin, if you don't write to me regularly, Harry James Potter…

**.oOo.**

I'll write to you! I will! Merlin, you're still scary as ever.

**.oOo.**

Ah, you love me for it.

**.oOo.**

Of course. Wouldn't have you any other way. I might need a hand packing next week, if you're around? You did such a good job with it when we were Horcrux-hunting.

**.oOo.**

I take it Ronald can't pack for himself either?

**.oOo.**

Have you seen Ron's attempts to pack? A night troll could do better.

**.oOo.**

I'm free on Tuesday, I'll come over that evening and sort you both out. Honestly, twenty years old and you're still nothing without me.

**.oOo.**

Thanks Hermione. You're the best!

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for hanging in there and waiting for this update folks. This chapter refused to write itself when I needed it to, and unfortunately the last few months have been an absolute nightmare for me so writing has been of very low priority. And now I have law exams to do so I have no idea when the next update will be…. arrgh! And I come back to find there have been so many updates to ff . net what is this?! Haha I feel like an age has passed since I was here. _

_Also, I'm hearing about people putting links to the Exasperation series on tumblr?! I'm so humbled and thankful. If anyone wants to link me to their tumblrs or tumblrs with links to this fic (and the first one) I'd love to see! :D_

_I hope you liked this chapter and** THANK YOU** for all your reviews so far! I am blown away by the support on both this fic and its predecessor. All of you are the best, okay? The BEST. _

_**Please review** and let me know if this chapter's okay? Love you all lots! xox _


End file.
